unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Flowers Engraved on the Columns
|details = This is a request from this town's barmaid, Ingrid. She needs us to send someone knowledgeable on plants. You should be fine. So, I'm entrusting you with this request. Ask Ingrid for the details directly. |step1 = /Ingrid's Request/Stockholm/Ingrid in Tavern/ Did you know there are columns with plants carved on them in Greek Temples? Since they are carved on temple columns, they must be some kind of sacred plant, don't you think? I would like you to investigate these plants, please. If you go see Michelangelo, who is also an architect, in Venice, I think he will know something. |step2 = /Corinthian Style Architecture/Venice/Michelangelo/ The columns with the plant leaves carved on them are in a style of architecture called the Corinthian order. It's one of the three Orders of Ancient Greek Architecture, and is considered the most decorative. Someone who lives in Athens should know the detailed story of those plants. Why not go ask? |step3 = /The Reason for Plant Decorations/Athens/Local Woman in street between Tavern and Port Guide (Company District)/ The reason that plants are carved on temple columns? Aah yes, I know why. One time, a young girl died in Corinth, to the West of Athens. Her earthly possessions were put in a basket, and placed at her grave, but when Spring came, something strange happened to that basket. |step4 = /The Plants Twisted Around the Basket/Athens/Local Woman/ Plants had sprouted under the basket, and were lifting it up as they grew. It's said an engraver saw the plants entwined in the basket, and was moved by their beauty. So he carved their image on the columns. The daughter of the farmer in this town probably has another story, though. |step5 = /The Daughter of the Farmer Raising Plants/Athens/Farmer's Daughter near Office of the leader of the knights/ You're investigating the plants carved on temple columns? I actually grow those very plants myself, so I know about this well. These plants grow regardless of the soil, so they are plants with a lot of vitality. Apparently they became a sacred plant in Ancient Greece. Do you know the story about the thorns on their leaves? |step6 = /The Sun King Apollo and the Beautiful Girl/Athens/Farmer's Daughter/ In Greek mythology, the Sun King Apollo saw a beautiful girl, and immediately asked her to marry him but was refused. Even still Apollo insisted, and the girl became so sick of him she scratched him with her nails and sent him away. |step7 = /Enraged Apollo/Athens/Farmer's Daughter/ Apollo was so enraged at this, he turned her into a plant with thorns like claws. The sharp thorns will reject him forever. Was that informative? That plant grows near a large tree in the west of Athens, so why not have a look? |stepfinal = A Sacred Plant of Ancient Greece/West Athens/southwest of entrance/ The columns with plants carved on them are in the Corinthian order, and are the most decorative style of column. Apparently the plant carved on the columns in temples was sacred in Ancient Greece. It grows near a large tree in West Athens, so go take a look. |discoXP = 150 |cardXP = 75 |reportXP = 160 |reportfame = 75 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = quest/Statue of the sun god/Search/1/Theology/1/Greek/1/The Statue of Apollo |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = West Athens |seaarea = East Mediterranean Sea }}